Age of the Apprentice
by livefastdietooyoung
Summary: On the night of the final battle both Voldemort AND Harry died. Now when Voldemort's apprentice comes out of hiding, who will save them?


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. _

_Ginny looked around in fear. There were bodies everywhere, bodies of animals, muggles, wizards… Friends. She turned her head just in time to see Harry curse Voldemort, who fell to the ground lifeless. Ginny stared, it's over; it was all over. Just then, Harry got this confused and pained look on his face. Ginny ran over to a wincing Harry._

"_Harry, what's wrong?" _

"_I don't know Gin, go on without me, I'll be fine."_

"_No you won't," Ginny hailed a Medi-Witch._

"_Ginny, there's something I forgot to tell you about."_

"_What's that?"_

"_I was reading about the Horcruxes… and I found something out that I didn't tell any of you."_

"_What is it?"_

"_He who destroys more than one Horcux shall be destined for death after the maker falls." Harry quoted._

"_No…"_

Ginny jerked awake, screaming at the top of her lungs. She crumpled into the fetal position, sobbing. She had been having dreams like this for the past year. Yes, it had been a year since Harry had died on the battlefield. The strange thing was that mysterious happenings were starting to resurface. Muggle killings, the imperious curse was all over the news, if Ginny didn't know better, she would have thought that Voldemort hadn't died. In fact most don't believe he really is dead. Ginny knew better than that, she saw him die, she saw him fall, she saw her life as it was shattering before her eyes. Once again reality hit her with a wave, as it always did. Harry really was dead, along with half of the wizarding world, along with half of the magical creatures that existed, along with half of her friends. Harry was not the only one to fall that night, Fred, Mr. Weasley, practically all of the ministry, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Bill, Charlie… Her family had been ripped apart. Her world did not exist any more. Ginny opened her eyes to see the familiar white walls of the psychiatric ward. She had been living her for most of her life after the final battle. A nurse entered and administered some medication to her arm.

"Here you go dear, this should help." She smiled and left.

"Thank you…" Ginny rubbed her arm; it was always the same place. Why couldn't they maybe give her, her medication in the other arm for once, or even in a different spot? She pushed on the bruise that had formed from constant minor puncture wounds. Ginny reached under her bed and retrieved a piece of paper; she read it for what seemed like the millionth time.

_This is a contract to be signed by the patient allowing for the following procedure to be done._

_Permanent memory alterations._

_This procedure will permanently change Mrs. Weasley's memory so that she will have no recollection of the previous happening that troubles her so; it will stop the dreams from recurring as she has no memory of the event which ails her. _

_Note: This is an experimental procedure, and as with all experimental procedures, serious complications can occur. Possible side-affects include: Temporary complete memory loss, nausea, Depression, and in rare cases, death._

_I Ginny Weasley Agree to allow these procedures to take place._

_Signature: Witness: _

This was such a difficult decision. If she let these procedures take place, then what? What if she completely loses her memory? If she had no recollection of the final battle, then wouldn't she always be asking where Harry is? Or when he's going to come and see them next? What about Fred, and Dad, and Bill, Charlie… It would be too painful for everyone else to deal with. _I can't do this, I need to remember what happened, I'm going to check out, I am going to leave, and I'll go and paint or something, just anything that I can put my feelings on, anything is better than this place._ With that, she walked out of the room and checked herself out. _Time to start a new life Ginny. With all of these mysterious happenings, the wizarding world needs your experience._ She took a deep breath, and walked out of the hospital.

I know it's short, but I was just starting it out, what do you think, should I keep going?


End file.
